


The Birthday Party

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Original Pokemon Trilogy of Stories [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ash's sixteenth birthday and his friends have a surprise party planned. But the biggest revelation of the night is that Cilan, the boy he's secretly in love with, likes him back. CafeMochaShipping</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Pokemon fanfic I ever wrote, so I apologize if its not very good.

Cilan paused to wipe a bead of sweat off his brow, and surveyed the clearing. So far, everything was going according to plan; Iris was off doing something to distract Ash, while Cilan set things up for tonight. It was Ash's sixteenth birthday, and together Iris and Cilan had planned out a surprise party for him. Hopefully the party would cheer him up, as Ash had been acting glum all day, thinking that his friends had forgotten all about his birthday.

 

“Pika! Pika, Pikachu!” Cilan swallowed hard and surveyed the scene one last time to make sure everything was ready, as Pikachu was calling out to let him know that Ash and Iris were heading his way.

 

Now he could hear the voices of his friends coming closer, and he was glad that everything was ready.

 

He waited until they were in view, then signaled Iris. “Happy birthday!” They exclaimed in unison.

 

“So you did remember!” Ash stood frozen for a moment in happiness, then he impulsively hugged Cilan. Surprised, Cilan awkwardly hugged Ash back for a moment before the boy pulled away to hug Iris. Swallowing hard, Cilan realized that he'd liked the feel of having Ash in his arms. Liked it a bit too much, and his body had reacted to it. He just hoped that Ash hadn't noticed...

 

“Cilan? Are you feeling okay?” Jolting back to the moment, Cilan realized Ash was looking at him with a worried look on his face. Heat rushed to his face, as he realized he'd been staring at the younger boy.

 

“Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just worked a bit too hard getting all this set up in time.” Tearing his eyes away, gestured around the clearing, then he walked over to the table where the birthday dinner was ready to serve with feigned calm. Ash was a boy, so why was his heart racing so much?

 

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, then started dishing out the food. As Ash took the first plate from him, their fingers brushed briefly, sending an electric spark up Cilan's arm. Ash pulled away quickly, making Cilan wonder for a moment if Ash felt it too, then he noticed how fast he was eating, and shrugged the incident off as Ash just being really hungry, as usual.

 

“What's wrong? You're acting weird.” Iris whispered curiously as she claimed her plate from Cilan.

 

“Nothing's wrong. It's just... it's nothing.” Unable to articulate how he was feeling, he brushed off Iris's concern.

 

“Do you like Ash?” She asked suddenly, almost causing Cilan to drop the thankfully empty plate he was now holding.

 

“What makes you say that?” He laughed nervously under his breath, his face turning bright red for a few seconds.

 

“You do!” Her eyes widened momentarily, then she smiled. “Go for it!”

 

Cilan struggled to find something to say, but Iris was already walking over to where Ash sat surrounded by his Pokemon, oblivious to what they had been discussing.

 

Did he like Ash? The more he thought about it, the more sense it made, and he gradually realized that he did, in fact, like Ash, as more than a friend. He realized he had been attracted to the boy from the beginning, and deeper feelings had developed from there. Feelings he had been in denial of, since he though of himself as straight.

 

Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, he walked over to Ash and gave him a gift-wrapped box. Accepting the gift, Ash tore eagerly through the wrappings and into the box itself. Inside were some homemade cookies, not a very fancy gift, but the best Cilan could do at the time. “Thank you.” He hugged Cilan again, causing Cilan's breath to catch, and his heart to race again. When Ash pulled away, he was confused. “Cilan...?”

 

“Hey, you haven't opened my gift yet!” Iris chimed in, providing a much needed distraction. Quickly accepting and opening her gift, Ash pondered Cilan's reaction to being hugged.

 

“Thank you.” He hugged Iris, then tried on the new gloves she had given him. They fit perfectly, as she had known they would.

 

Cilan took the chance, and went to start cleaning up the dishes, after eating his own dinner. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. Glancing over he realized that Ash was, indeed, watching him, a worried, confused look on his face. Deciding to ignore the attention for now, he finished the cleaning, then double checked that all the Pokemon had been fed. Except for Oshawott, who was always hungry, everyone was full and starting to get rather sleepy.

 

By that time, the sun had set and the forest was getting quite dark. Iris had the sleep fire going, and everyone was setting down for the night. Pulling out his sleeping bag, he set it up further from the others than normal. He was just about to settle in for the night when he felt a tentative touch on his shoulder.

 

“I'm sorry, I had no idea you hate being hugged so much.” Ash whispered.

 

He shook his head. “You have it wrong. I don't hate being hugged, especially by you.”

 

“Then... what was that earlier?”

 

Standing his gestured for Ash to follow him and he walked a few yards into the woods.

 

“I liked being hugged by you a little too much.” He eventually replied, speaking normally, confident that Iris could not hear them.

 

Ash was more confused. “What do you mean? How can you like hugging someone too much?”

 

Cilan laughed silently at how innocent Ash still was, considering he was now sixteen. “My body was reacting to you.” He explained, hoping Ash would know what he meant without need for further explanation.

 

Some of the confusion cleared from Ash's eyes, which flicked downward. “You mean I made you... hard?” He asked, something in his voice giving Cilan confidence. He leaned in and brushed his lips over Ash's, causing the boy to gasp in surprise.

 

Blushing, Cilan moved to pull away, but was blocked by Ash wrapping his arms around his neck. Suddenly Ash was kissing him clumsily, his tongue brushing over Cilan's lips in a silent bid for entrance. Instead of granting him access, Cilan broke the kiss. “Have you ever been kissed before?”

 

Eyes downcast, Ash shook his head. “No. I've thought about it, but I've been too shy to ask. Maybe if I'd ever actually liked a girl, but I haven't. Only boys catch my eye.”

 

Cilan cupped Ash's chin in his hand, and gently lifted his friends face so Ash was forced to look him in the eye. “Are you saying that you're gay?”

 

Ash nodded. “Is there something wrong with me? I should like girls, shouldn't I?”

 

“No, there's nothing wrong with you, you're exactly the way you're supposed to be.” Pulling Ash closer he put both his hands on Ash's back and rubbed gently. “Does this feel wrong to you? To be held by another man?”

 

“No, it feels good... right. Cilan... make love to me.” The last words were spoken so softly that Cilan could barely hear them. As if he realized that he had spoken aloud, Ash tensed up in his arms.

 

“Are you sure?” He kissed the side of Ash's neck to relax him.

 

“Y-yes I'm sure. I'm ready.”

 

Cilan decided to start small and work from there, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to have sex with another man, with Ash.

 

Pressing his mouth against Ash's he kissed him slowly, letting the kisses deepen one by one. A few minutes later they broke apart panting.

 

“I love you.”

 

Cilan's heart stopped for a beat as he realized what Ash said. “You... what?”

 

“Never mind. Just... kiss me again.” At that moment the air crackled and they both felt themselves getting zapped by electricity.

 

Pikachu was tugging at them before they could recover from the thunderbolt. “Pikachu? What is it?” Ash knelt to talk to his best friend, who impatiently gestured back towards the clearing, then took off running. Glancing at each other, Ash and Cilan followed.

 

“There you are!” Iris glared briefly at Cilan, then took a breath to explain. “It's Pansage. He's been hit by a Foongus's stunspore. Axew got too close to the Foongus, and Pansage took the hit to protect Axew.”

 

Cilan rushed over to where Pansage lay, oddly grateful for the chance to think about what he'd been doing with Ash, despite how worried he was about his partner Pokemon. “Hey, it's okay, Iris will get you something to make you feel better.” He soothed his dearest Pokemon gently, reassuring Pansage that everything would be alright, as Iris took off into the forest.

 

“Do you need anything?” Ash's voice sounded from close behind him, but he made no effort to turn and look at Ash, all his attention was focused on Pansage.

 

“Can you go get some water?” Ash nodded knowing Cilan could not see him, and ran off to fetch the water.

 

“Here.” He passed Cilan the freshly filled water bottle before laying a fresh cloth over Pansage's forehead.

 

Somehow Ash's hand then found it's way into Cilan's, though neither was sure who had grabbed who's hand.

 

“Sorry it took so long.” Iris burst back into the clearing, pausing for a few seconds as she saw that her friends were holding hands. Smiling, she busied herself with making the medicine for Pansage.

 

“Here we go, drink this.” She gently slipped the spout into Pansage's mouth, and he drank down every last drop.

 

Soon, the paralysis was gone, and Pansage was tucked into bed to sleep off any lingering effects of the stunspore. Cilan returned to his own bed, and shook his head when Ash made to follow him. Crossing the clearing, he whispered; “Not tonight. We should sleep on it and talk things over in the morning.”

 

“Alright, goodnight, then.” Ash was clearly disappointed, but willing enough to wait.

 

Cilan finally got to crawl into his sleeping bag, but he couldn't sleep. His mind kept flashing back over what had happened with Ash, and those three words that Ash had said. Was Ash really in love with him, or was it just the lust he felt messing with his brain? He was only sixteen, was he experienced enough with love and lust yet to tell the two apart?

 

Almost without realizing it, Cilan slipped a hand under the waistband of his boxers and stroked himself until he came, not caring just then if Ash or Iris could tell what he was doing, then cleaned himself up. Only then was he able to sleep.

 

 

“Ash, hey wake up already!” Cilan was starting to get annoyed, he had been trying to wake the boy up for almost five minutes. Between the two of them, Cilan and Iris had gotten the camp packed up, and now were just waiting on Ash.

 

“Is it morning already.” Ash's voice was sleepy, but he was still clearly awake. Finally.

 

“It's almost noon.” Groaning Ash pulled himself up.

 

“Ugg... I had a hard time sleeping last night.” He blushed at Cilan's curious look, and nodded. “Yeah, I was pretty... riled up.”

 

“Will you two please hurry up! There are storm clouds approaching, so we'd better hurry to find some place more sheltered.”

 

Cilan, realizing that he'd been leaning forward, and was about to kiss Ash, pulled away hastily. Ash got himself ready in record time, and the three of them headed off towards the next town.

 

“I don't care what you two do in your spare time, but seriously.” Iris vented after they'd been walking for a few minutes.

 

“I don't know what you mean, what do you think we're doing?” Ash asked innocently.

 

She flashed a knowing smile at Cilan before replying. “Don't be so coy, I know that you were making out with Cilan yesterday, and I saw you holding hands. If you want to share a bed with Cilan it's fine by me, just let me know if you're going to have sex, so I can be out of earshot. Okay?” Her grin widened as a blush spread across Ash's cheeks.

 

Cilan reached over and grabbed his hand, as Iris ran off ahead. “It's better that she knows about us.”

 

“I guess, but it's still embarrassing. It's good that she's okay with us being lovers though.” At that moment, the rain started falling, and they took off after Iris, hands still linked together.

 

“Over here!” They followed her voice around a bend in the path and found themselves in front of a quaint little bed and breakfast.

 

They signed in, and quickly realized that there was no free room big enough for all three of them, so Iris took a small room with only a single bed, and Ash and Cilan got another one, with two beds, to themselves.

 

After dumping their bags into the room, Ash and Iris went to explore the rest of the B and B, and Cilan went to take a bath. He was dozing off when Ash entered the room, crossing over to the tub on light feet.

 

“Hey, want some company?” He whispered into Cilan's ear, causing him to jump.

 

“Ash-” Whatever he was going to say fled his mind as he saw that Ash was wearing a loosely belted robe and nothing else. Slowly, he untied the belt and let it fall to the floor.

 

Cilan had seen Ash naked before, they had even bathed together plenty of times, but that was before he had realized that they lusted after one another.

 

Mutely, Cilan nodded, and Ash climbed into the tub, which was just barely big enough for both of them.

 

“I haven't changed my mind.” Ash slid closer, straddling Cilan's hips and bringing his mouth close to Cilan's.

 

“About what?” His mind was blank, the only thing he was aware of was that they were both naked and wet, and that only water separated their bodies, where they were not already touching.

 

“About wanting you to make love to me. I know that part of the reason you said no last night was because you were scared to go too fast, and that I'd regret it in the morning.” Ash's hand found Cilan's shaft and wrapped around it, his eyes widening at the size. “Shit... Will this really fit inside me?”

 

“Yes, I'm actually not that big, only little above the average size.” His hand moved to cup Ash's balls as he spoke, and he realized that Ash was on the small side, which explained why he thought Cilan was really well endowed.

 

Gently pushing Ash away, he climbed out of the tub then lifted the boy into his arm's and carried him into the other room, and laying him down once he reached the bed.

 

He pushed Ash onto his stomach, then nudged his legs apart. After squirting some massage oil he had found in the bathroom earlier over his fingers, he gently rubbed the outside of Ash's hole.

 

“No need to be gentle, I've finger fucked myself plenty of times.” A jolt of pure arousal passed through Cilan at both the imagery and the filthy way Ash had spoken, as he hadn't known that Ash had ever jacked off, much less done something kinky like that. He pushed a finger into the opening, and then added a second when the boy showed no sign of pain.

 

Rocking his hips, Ash pushed back against Cilan's hand, sheathing his fingers deeper than Cilan had intended. Pulling out he added a third finger, and pushed in deep again. “Does that hurt?”

 

“No, it feels good.” Ash sounded breathless, no trace of pain present in his voice.

 

Cilan removed his hand, and drizzled more of the oil over his cock. “Ready?”

 

“Wait.” Startled Cilan pulled away, but all Ash did was roll over. He pulled his legs up to his chest, and Cilan positioned himself over his body. “Okay, now I'm ready.”

 

Without another word, Cilan thrust into Ash's opening. Ash's hands clung to his back, nails raking across the skin as he sheathed himself to the root. After a moments pause to adjust to the sensation of Ash's muscles tightly holding him, he began to thrust in a gentle rhythm, gradually gaining speed as he felt his orgasm build. Propping himself up on one hand, he reached between them and started jacking Ash off.

 

“Fuck, Cilan this feels so good... Uhh... CILAN!” Ash screamed his lover's name as he climaxed, his seed spraying across his stomach, his muscles locking tightly over Cilan's member. Cilan managed only two more thrusts before succumbing to his own climax, his seed spilling deep within Ash.

 

Collapsing breathlessly across Ash, Cilan struggled to relearn how to just breath. “That was... wow.” He swallowed, and continued. “None of the women I've been with can compare.”

 

Ash looked at him oddly. “You mean this wasn't your first time?”

 

“No. My first time with a guy, yes. But no, I wasn't a virgin. I lost my virginity before we met.” He snagged a tissue from the box on the side table and cleaned the cum off of Ash's stomach. “Does it bother you that I've had other lovers?”

 

“No, it just surprised me, that's all.” He pulled Cilan down for a kiss, then snuggled up into him for a nap. “Does this mean I'm your boyfriend now?” He asked hopefully.

 

“Yes, it does, so long as you want it to.”

 

“I do. Cilan, I've liked almost since I first saw you.”

 

“Almost?”

 

Ash laughed nervously. “I have a confession to make. Chili caught my eye first.”

 

“Oh?” Cilan was quiet for a moment, not sure how he felt about Ash liking his brother.

 

“But that faded quickly, after I got to know you better. So you don't have to be jealous of your brother.” Yawning, Ash lay his head on Cilan's chest, and fell asleep. Holding Ash against him, Cilan watched him sleep for a while, before drifting off himself, a smile on his face as he slept in his boyfriends arms.


End file.
